All I Want Is Everything
by valele
Summary: A collection of Klaine drabbles from prompts on my tumblr. From little!Klaine to future!Klaine and everything in between.
1. Zebras

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, we get to see the zebras today!"

Ten-year-old Blaine was extremely excited about the field trip their class was going to take to the zoo. First of all, he loves the zoo. What place could be better than the zoo? Besides Disney World, of course.

Nowhere. Nowhere was better than the zoo. But apparently, his best friend Kurt didn't agree, because he wasn't excited in the least bit to go to the zoo, which made absolutely no sense to him. Who wouldn't be excited to go on a field trip? To the _zoo_?

Well, Kurt wasn't. He was looking at Blaine with his "I am about to say something witty that might include words you'll need to look up in the dictionary" face, arms crossed over his chest as they waited outside for the bus to come.

"I'm aware of this, Blaine," Kurt said, looking down at Blaine haughtily. Blaine didn't think it was fair for Kurt to be taller, especially since Blaine was a whole ten months older than Kurt, but Kurt loved it, because he got to look down at Blaine all the time. It made him feel special.

"But don't you want to see the zebras?" Blaine's current obsession were zebras, after having done a project on them a few weeks ago. All he wanted was to see them in person—maybe he could even _pet one._

Kurt didn't want to go, period. Animals smelled bad, they were icky and they would probably mess up his clothes. But he had to admit that seeing Blaine so excited made him a teeny tiny bit excited too.

"Okay, maybe a little."


	2. Kids

"Roxie Anderson-Hummel, if you're not in bed by the time I count to ten, you won't be allowed to watch any musicals for a week," Kurt called out as he went upstairs to check on his daughter, having just gotten home from work.

He could bet anything that Blaine had fallen asleep while reading Roxie her nightly Harry Potter chapter and that Roxie had simply continued reading on her own.

He heard little feet noises coming from Roxie's room and was that a giggle? Of course she wasn't asleep yet. He opened the door slowly, admittedly a little scared of what he'd find.

"What on earth is going on here? Blaine!"

His husband's head stuck out of the fort they'd built using Roxie's bed spread, all her pillows and a few chairs. He smiled sheepishly at Kurt before crawling out and kissing him softly. "We were bored, okay? And it's not like she has school tomorrow so you can't yell at me," he said.

"Daddy, come in here with us!" Roxie exclaimed, following Blaine out of the fort. She hugged Kurt around his legs and smiled up at him.

"Oh, baby," Kurt said, brushing Roxie's hair out of her eyes. "You know I can't say no to you two."


	3. French

"No, Blaine, not like that. You have to try and… do it like this," Kurt said, demonstrating how a few French words Blaine was trying to learn to pronounce were said. They'd been at this for two hours already and so far, Blaine had shown no signs of improvement — and made far too many cheesy jokes about French kissing.

"I give up," Blaine moaned, letting his head drop on the table. Kurt smiled sympathetically, petting Blaine's hair. "This is hopeless. I'm never going to learn French."

"No, no, don't say that." Kurt pursed his lips, trying to come up with a way to teach his boyfriend what he needed to know. There had to be a way, right? It couldn't _actually_ be impossible. He just needed an incentive.

An incentive! That was it. Oh, Kurt was brilliant.

"Is there a reason you're smiling like that?" Blaine said, looking at him oddly.

Kurt just grinned widely back at him. "Yes. Yes, there is."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Oh. Right!" Right. Telling him would help. "Look, for every sentence you memorize, you get a kiss. Finish the whole poem and we can spend the rest of the afternoon making out."

Blaine's smile mirrored his own — and he suddenly became very proficient at pronunciation. Kurt was a genius indeed.


	4. Sushi

"Blaine Warbler, you did not just say you've never had sushi before," Kurt said, turning abruptly on his heel to stare at his boyfriend. They'd been dating for almost a year now — how did he not know this by now?

Blaine held his hands up innocently, looking away from Rachel, whom he had been discussing possible songs for New Directions to do at their upcoming concert. "I've just never understood the appeal of raw fish," he said, shrugging lightly. "Also, I think it's time you stop calling me Warbler. Brittany thinks that's actually my last name."

"Irrelevant," Kurt said and shook his head. "You will always be Blaine Warbler to me. Now can we go back to discussing the topic at hand? Why on earth and all things McQueen have you never had sushi?"

Blaine shrugged again, moving closer to Kurt so they could hold hands while they walked to the choir room for Glee. "I just told you. I've never gotten why people actually want to eat raw fish."

"Sushi is not only delicious but it is quite the delicacy and you are very obviously lacking if you've never eaten it before," Kurt said, pursing his lips as he regarded Blaine. How one could survive without eating sushi was beyond him. "That's it. We're going to get sushi tomorrow for dinner."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Blaine asked as they went into the choir room, sitting down next to each other.

"No, you really don't."


	5. Guitar

"Just do this, like this, and that's a G chord," Blaine said, showing Kurt the correct way to play a G chord on the guitar that rested on his lap.

Frowning, Kurt reached for the guitar again, trying to mirror Blaine's fingers. Once he thought they were somewhat close, he strummed lightly — except the sound that came out of the guitar was nothing like what it sounded like when Blaine played it.

"Look, look, don't freak out, okay? Just keep trying," Blaine encouraged him, fixing his fingers a little. "You already figured out the A and E minor chords and you've almost got C down. You can do this."

Kurt took a deep breath and strummed again, his fingers pressing the strings hard agains the guitar of the neck. Blaine smiled widely at him. "That was a lot better!" he said. "Now try it again, just make sure each finger is on the right string."

The next time Kurt strummed the guitar, it actually sounded like a G chord. "I did it!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. He strummed the same chord again, just because he could, before switching back and forth between the other two chords that he knew. "Look, I'm doing it!"


	6. Babies

"Daddy, when am I going to have a little sister?" Roxie asks one day as they're walking through Central Park, both Kurt and Blaine holding on to her hands.

"You want a little sister, Rox?" Blaine asks, his eyes meeting Kurt's above their daughter's head.

"Duh, Dad, of course I do," Roxie replies. She stops suddenly, tugging on both their hands'. "You guys can have another baby, right? Because Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jesse have two babies already and I don't want to be the only one with no sisters."

Kurt laughs at the serious expression on their daughter's face. "Sure, baby girl," he says. "We'll think about it."


	7. Ladychat

"Knock, knock," Kurt said as he opened Finn's bedroom door. He didn't even knock, though. Finn didn't think it made any sense for Kurt to say that if he wasn't actually going to knock.

"What's up, bro?" Finn asked, taking one of the glasses. Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him, sitting down on Finn's bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me bro?" Kurt asked, shaking his head at him.

"But you're my bro!" Finn exclaimed. He was. Wasn't he?

Kurt just continued to shake his head, his expression amused. "No, Finn. Just… No," he said.

"Okay, so what's up?" Finn wasn't as stupid as everyone said he was — he knew Kurt was only here because he wanted to be caught up on the McKinley gossip.

"How's all the drama with, you know, Quinn and Rachel?" Kurt asked, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed.

"Well, Rachel isn't chasing after me anymore so that's good. But Quinn is still obsessed with winning prom queen and it got really old a while ago."

"Finn, Finn, Finn."

"What? Don't say my name like that, it scares me."

Kurt regarded him oddly before shaking his head. "Never mind. Let me tell you about Blaine."


	8. Ring

This had been a horrible idea, Blaine decided. For some reason, he'd invited all of the Glee girls to go with him ring-shopping, but he was seriously regretting it now. What had he been thinking?

For the last two hours, he'd been listening to Lauren ask why he was getting Kurt a ring, did that make him the girl? Santana and Brittany, on the other hand, had been a) sucking face or b) saying no to every ring Blaine suggested.

Rachel, on the other hand, kept showing him the biggest, shiniest, girliest rings she found — Blaine found himself wanting to tell her that as fashionable as Kurt may be, he still had a dick. But that would be mean and slightly inappropriate. Quinn would just point out very single expensive ring that was very much out of his reach, forgetting that not everyone was, you know, loaded.

Thankfully, he had Mercedes and Tina to help him — without them? He'd be so lost. Both of them knew exactly the type of ring Kurt would like, which Blaine was more than extremely grateful for. He might be gay and enjoy reading Vogue, but that didn't automatically ensure he'd know which ring to get.

With Tina and Mercedes' help, Blaine ended up picking the perfect ring. It was silver, with a simple detailing on the side and so, so Kurt — and when he finally, finally proposed, he definitely loved it.


	9. NYC

Their first week was a terrible experience that should never, ever be repeated, Blaine had decided. They were all excited to be in the city, all fresh from high school and looking forward to the rest of their lives.

Sharing a two-bedroom apartment (with a pretend "bedroom" in the living room for Blaine, because he was actually sharing with Kurt) in the Upper West Side, they had planned for and imagined the most wonderful, amazing life ever.

Their first week, however, quickly proved them wrong. First of all, while the apartment was in a very convenient location for both Blaine and Rachel, who were studying at Columbia and Juilliard respectively, it wasn't so convenient for Kurt, who had decided to study at NYU — in fact, as he discovered his first day of classes, Google Maps had lied to him.

NYU was forty minutes away from their apartment, sure, if you didn't factor in traffic. Which, in the city, was a very common, everyday thing.

So no, their first week hadn't been very good. Besides Kurt being late a few times (come on, how could he leave the house without doing his hair?) and Blaine finding out the hard way that his classes were a lot more demanding that he'd been expecting, Rachel had already annoyed half her classmates, thus putting her in a terrible mood.

Which, in turn, put Kurt in a bad mood, which put Blaine in a bad mood, which ended up with everyone fighting over everything.

Over time, though, they made it work. They learnt their schedules, made friends and worked hard. They got jobs to help pay for their rent and food, went out for pizza at eleven at night and spent every weekend in Central Park, enjoying the weather and the sights.

New York was indeed the place for them.


	10. College

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think… about next year?" Kurt asks hesitantly, pausing the movie they were watching on the Hudmels' couch to turn and look at him. For a second, Blaine swears that Kurt is going to break up with him. He starts to panic when he sees the look in Kurt's eyes.

The same look Kurt had been giving him since they met, even though he was too stupid to notice.

So Blaine takes a deep breath and nods. "Yeah, of course I do. I've already started looking at schools I want to go to," he says.

"Oh?" Kurt looks very interested. This doesn't seem like a break up at all, or at least Blaine doesn't think so. He hopes not. "Where might those schools be?"

Blaine shrugs, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "I've been looking at schools out in California and some in New York. I was thinking about Massachusetts, too. What about you?"

Blaine will admit he wasn't being completely honest when he said that. He has looked at all those schools, but the only school he wants to go to is Columbia. All his life, he's had this dream of living in the city, calling himself a New Yorker and taking the subway everywhere. That's what he wants to do.

He lies to Kurt, though, because he isn't sure where Kurt wants to go.

"I want to go to school in New York," Kurt answers, smiling a little bit lopsidedly — the kind of smile that Blaine loves.

"Do you really? Okay, because I lied. I actually want to go to school in New York, too. I already started my application to Columbia," Blaine admits.

Kurt smiles widely now and Blaine can't help but be blown away by the gorgeous man that is his boyfriend. "Glad we're on the same page, then."


	11. Pets

"Daddy, can we get a pet?" Roxie asks as she settles down on Kurt's lap, wrapping her little arms around his neck. "You said you missed having pets, can we get a cat and a dog and a bunny and a turtle and a bird?"

"Whoa, kiddo, slow down there," Blaine says when he hears their daughter. "I think one pet is good enough, we don't need that many."

Kurt laughs and nods. "Your dad's right, baby girl," he says. "Plus we can't have any dogs or cats in this apartment, so it's going to have to be a bunny, or a bird or something."

"Can it be a pretty yellow bird like the one you had, Daddy?" Roxie asks.

"You mean Pavarotti?"

Roxie nods.

"We could get a canary, yes," Blaine says, smiling at his husband over the top of Roxie's head. "I miss hearing you sing along with him."

Roxie does get her bird, eventually, and she calls him Pavarotti (but she doesn't learn how to pronounce his name correctly until a good two years later).


	12. Genderswap

"Kate, take off your scarf, you're going to get dress code again," Blair whispers to her girlfriend of four months, who is happily showing off her newest Alexander McQueen purchase.

Kate rolls her eyes and swats Blair's hands away. "No, I won't. Mrs. Ryan might be ancient and terribly unfashionable, but she can appreciate a real beauty, such as this scarf," she says. "Relax, okay? It's not like you're the one getting detention."

"Fine," Blair says airily. "But when you're bored and texting me, I will be ignoring your texts and getting coffee with Dakota and Winnie."

Kate gasps, narrowing her eyes at Blair. "You wouldn't," she hisses, leaning across the library table they're both sitting at, trying to look threatening.

It doesn't really work, mostly because Kate is the most adorable thing ever and if she's not looking sexy and tempting Blair in every possible way, she just looks cute.

"Blair, stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Blair asks innocently, taking Kate's hands and smiling happily at her girlfriend. Moments like these, when they're bickering playfully, are Blair's favorites.

"You're thinking about calling me adorable, aren't you?" Kate asks, shaking her head at Blair.

Blair smiles sheepishly. "I can't help it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You owe me coffee."

"Your wish is my command, cutie."


	13. Childhood

**this**

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson had known each other for as long as they could remember. They lived in identical houses, one right next to the other and the only difference was the flowers planted in the front lawn and the colors of their doors (Blaine's was white and Kurt's was brown).

As soon as they were old enough, they started walking to school together, then riding their bikes to their middle school and then riding the bus and driving to their high school. Always together. Because Kurt and Blaine were best friends, who always stuck together.

One day, a mean football player tried to bully Kurt, because Kurt is gay. Blaine saw it and jumped in to defend his friend and while they still got teased, even more so now, it didn't matter, because they were best friends.

A different day, they were lying belly down on Kurt's bed, studying for their math final. For some reason, one that he still isn't sure of, Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt. Kurt was surprised, but see, he was in love with Blaine.

Blaine was in love with him, too, so it all worked out.

They went to college in New York City, lived together, fought together and stayed together. One day, they will get married and they will live happily ever after.

**or this**

Kurt remembers, before his mom died, before they moved to their new house, back when he was five, that he had a neighbor called Blaine. Blaine was his age and he liked playing with Power Rangers, too, but he also liked doing weddings, so Blaine and Kurt were best friends the whole time they were neighbors.

But then Blaine moved. Kurt was sad but then he forgot all about Blaine. He went through middle school and high school enduring all the teasing and taunting and name-calling and joined his school's Glee club.

One day, Kurt was very crudely told to go spy on their competition for Regionals — the Warblers from Dalton Academy. And so he went, because it beat an afternoon of arguing with Puck about song choices and fruitlessly trying to get the boys to wear his costume.

There, he met Blaine Anderson, who held his hand and sang to him. They became best friends, going to coffee together, singing together and eventually, started dating.

Kurt loved Blaine and Blaine loved Kurt.

Eventually, they moved together to New York City, where Blaine studied to become a lawyer and Kurt went to fashion school. They got married, when it became an option, and lived happily ever after.

**or maybe this**

Kurt Hummel had a very lonely childhood. Until he was five, he was the only kid on his block and as much as he loved his Power Rangers action figures, he was tired of playing with them.

One day, Blaine Anderson moved in across the street from him. They became friends and went to the playground together and shared their Power Rangers action figures.

But then Blaine moved away and Kurt never saw him again.

Ten years or fifteen years or twenty years later, Kurt will run into Blaine at a store in New York City, where he lives with his boyfriend or fiance or husband. But it won't matter and he won't notice, because this Blaine doesn't know this Kurt and they'll go on with their lives, because they never knew what they were missing.

**but**

Kurt and Blaine didn't live next to each other growing up; or if they did, they don't remember. But Kurt did spy on the Warblers, Blaine did kiss him and Kurt did propose to him. They did move to New York City together and get married and they did live happily ever after.


	14. Rabies

"No."

"But Kurt—" Blaine tries to persuade his boyfriend to even think about it a little bit before he rejects the puppy Blaine got in a very impulsive trip to the pet store.

"No."

Kurt won't change his mind. No. He can't have pets in their house! They make a mess, get hair everywhere and what if the dog has rabies or something? No matter how adorable the look Blaine is giving Kurt is, Kurt won't change his mind.

Except the puppy really is sort of adorable and Blaine promises that he doesn't have rabies and that they can even take him to the vet to make sure he's not sick or anything, so eventually, Kurt caves in.

They keep the puppy and call him McQueen, because if Blaine was going to impulsively get a puppy, the least Kurt could do is name him.


	15. Hummelberry

"Can you believe we're so close to being college graduates?" Rachel asks as she fixes her makeup, standing next to Kurt in their small bathroom. "Life is happening and it's happening now. There's nothing keeping me away from Broadway!"

"Right, sweetie, can you please hurry up? I need to fix my hair," Kurt says, trying to comb his hair to perfection without accidentally elbowing Rachel.

"Aren't you excited, though? This is exhilarating! So much awaits us!" Rachel continues rambling on — by now, after living together for four years, Kurt is used to it. In fact, he's learned how to tune her out while carrying a conversation with her at the same time; one of his most useful skills, really.

"But seriously, Kurt," she insists, "just think about how far we've come and how far we've got left to go. There's nothing keeping us from achieving our wildest dreams."

"You mean like getting back together with Finn?" Kurt asks, eyeing her knowingly. She doesn't know, but Finn is flying in tomorrow morning to attend their graduation ceremony — yet another one of the many attempts of his to win her back.

Rachel blushes. "Kurt, you know what I think about Finn and I reuniting," she says. "If he has grown up and can handle being with me as I follow my dreams of starring on a Broadway show, then I will gladly take him back."

"Oh, honey, I know," Kurt says and smiles at her. He thinks of Blaine, wonderful, amazing Blaine who he's proposing to tonight — the ring has been in his satchel for a month now and he's just waiting for the right moment. He knows they're young and he doesn't plan on getting married yet, but he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with Blaine.

It's what makes him feel extremely happy for his best friend and his stepbrother. The last four years have been rocky, unstable and uncertain, but he has no doubt about them being the best four years of his life — and he knows Rachel would agree.


	16. The Lion King

Again, Blaine? This is the tenth time you've seen that movie this week," Kurt says while he eyes his husband suspiciously, who is currently holding their copy of The Lion King and bouncing up and down excitedly.

Thirty three years old, and Blaine Anderson is just as much of a child as he always has been. Kurt shakes his head and takes the movie from him, going to their room and putting it into the player. He settles on the bed, fiddling with the volume before lying back against the pillows.

"Daddy, Daddy, are we watching Lion King?" Roxie asks when she zooms into the room, Blaine following closely after her. She climbs onto the bed before stepping over him to sit down in the middle, what she refers to as her spot, and burrowing under the covers.

"Yes, Rox, we're watching Lion King," Kurt says and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I don't know how you two aren't tired of it yet, though."

"Daddy, it's the best movie _ever,_" Roxie says, very enthusiastically as she always does. "I'll watch it a zillion times!"

"Daddy will watch it with us no matter how many times he complains," Blaine says as he climbs into the bed, getting on Roxie's other side. Kurt smiles as he looks at the two of them; his little family.

He would watch it a zillion times if they asked him to.


	17. Teacher

Blaine is very much aware of how bad this is. They should not be doing this at all, in fact, but then Kurt smiles at him and he can't help it. How could he? The stolen kisses and moments between class and just the rush he gets from being with Kurt is what makes it all worth it. Blaine realizes how stupid he's being, he really does; risking his job for a seventeen-year-old (almost eighteen, as Kurt likes to constantly remind him) isn't exactly smart.

But really, he can't help it.

"How did I do on my essay?" Kurt asks as he waltzes into his office, closing the door behind him and locking it quickly. He definitely enjoys the fact that they have to keep their relationship a secret, that's for sure. He already spent every minute in class smiling at him — the only thing that's changed since they started dating is that now he'll also wink and smirk at him, too.

"You know I'm not telling you until I tell the rest of the class, so drop it," Blaine replies immediately, pushing his chair back and turning so he's facing Kurt. As cheeky as ever, Kurt saunters over to him and plops down on his lap, his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck as he leans down to press a kiss to his lips.

"Not even if I—"

Blaine shakes his head. He knows what was coming (no pun intended) and he knows it's something he doesn't want to hear. "Kurt, please, try and behave, okay? You know what the risks of being openly affectionate at school are."

Kurt smirks, raising an eyebrow. "I do like when you tell me to behave," he says.

Blaine simply glares at him. "_Kurt._"


	18. Boys' Day Out

"No freaking way. No. I swear to God, Blaine, if you're actually planning on wearing that, I will... tell Kurt! Yeah, I'll tell Kurt."

Blaine looks down at his Katy Perry shirt, that he'd gotten at one of her concerts last summer. He didn't see what was so wrong with it at all, but between Finn's immediate outburst and Puck's disapproving glare (not to mention Artie shaking his head at him), he thinks he might need to change his shirt.

"Fine. Give me two seconds," he says and retreats back into his house, running up the stairs and to his room. Grabbing the shirt Kurt for him last week (which, okay, may not be the most appropriate choice for a football game but it'll do), he changes shirts before running back down the stairs. "Better now?"

"Cool shirt," Mike comments and nods when Blaine goes past him into Puck's mom's minivan, their vehicle for the day. He doesn't know how exactly he ended up in their group to go see the Buckeyes play against the Gators but he's not complaining; even though he's only been at McKinley for a few months, he feels like he's part of the group already.

His phone buzzes with a text message and he knows it's Kurt, off with the girls to do some shopping in Columbus. He might be gay and all but he doesn't really know what there is in Columbus that you can't find in Lima, but either way, he's glad that he and Kurt can spend a day apart and, you know, not be totally co-dependent.

Not that they're planning on spending the whole day texting, anyway. Not at all. 


	19. Black Friday

Blaine may not be one of your stereotypical gay guys (although don't tell Kurt he said that because he always yells at him for that) but he does understand the whole concept of Black Friday and all the shopping and all those things that Kurt is into. That, however, does not mean he has to be the least bit happy or excited or even awake right now, because it's three a.m. and he's at the mall with his boyfriend. Let it be said that Blaine Anderson is an awesome boyfriend.

He'd been to a few of these crazy shopping things before, when they still lived in Ohio, but he never thought Black Friday in the city would be so much crazier. Now that he thinks about it, though, it does seem very, very logical. Blaine is just too tired to think properly at the moment. He looks around him at all the people waiting in line to go into whatever store they're waiting for doors to open; some people look excited and awake (those are the fashion enthusiasts, he's guessing) and some people look sleepy and half-dead (those would be the people going for moral support — or to hold bags).

Kurt walks up to him, two big coffee cups from Starbucks in his hands and the only thing Blaine can manage to do is reach desperately for the one closest to him. Kurt chuckles and hands it to him, taking a sip from his own coffee and looking far too awake and composed for this early (or late).

"I am the best boyfriend ever," Blaine mutters once he's had enough coffee to string together words to form a coherent sentence.

Kurt laughs and nods, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "You woke up ridiculously early for me. I can't not love you for it."

Blaine hums contentedly, nursing his cup of coffee. He can't really think of anything to say, so he settles for taking Kurt's free hand in his and lacing their fingers together, shooting Kurt a smile. 


	20. Puppy

"No, Blaine. For the last time, we are not getting a puppy, okay?" Kurt sighs exasperatedly, pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he continues to work on the design he's working on. "Now I love you, but can you please leave me alone and go play on the Wii or something? I need to finish this tonight and you're not helping."

Standing in the doorway to Kurt's office, his husband pouts. A puppy — is that too much to ask for? Blaine sighs and decides that for now, he will be a good husband and not bug Kurt, instead just walking in and pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple.

The smile Kurt shoots him makes it worth it.

He heads to their living room and finds their six-year-old daughter, Roxie, sitting on the floor as she plays with her favorite toys — a firetruck Finn got her for her last birthday and an Elphaba doll that Rachel had given her. Roxie was nothing if not a unique child.

"Hi, kiddo, what are you up to?" he asks as he sits down on the couch, looking down at her. She looks up suddenly, having just noticed his presence and Blaine can't help but be amused at how she is the perfect combination of the both of them.

Blue eyes and brown hair make it obvious that genetically, she's Kurt's biological daughter. At first, they were hesitant on whether they should follow Rachel's dad's advice and never know who is her actual father, but a lot of talking and debating it made them realize that no matter whose DNA she has, she will always belong to both of them equally.

In the end, Blaine thinks, Roxie turns out to be more like Blaine, personality-wise; maybe it's just because she's six and she's bound to be hyper, but there have been many, many times where both father and daughter sided together to convince Kurt to go to the movies, go to the beach, go to Central Park, etc.

Roxie uses both her hands to climb onto the couch and sits down next to Blaine, looking at him very seriously. "Daddy, I have something to tell you," she says, the picture of adorable in her (Kurt-picked, of course) outfit and braids.

"Really, now. Please, do tell, Roxanne Lily," Blaine says and grins when her little nose scrunches — she hates when they use her full name, mostly because it's Kurt's "I'm really mad and you're about to get scolded" trademark.

Blaine can't stop marveling at the amazing, beautiful, funny, smart daughter that they have. Roxanne Lily Anderson-Hummel is six-years-old and decided she wants to be a vampire when she grows up (but of course, that changes every week). She knows and loves so many different musicals and will grow to learn about more, as she becomes older and can listen to them.

She's the best thing in Blaine's life, right next to Kurt, and Blaine doesn't know what he'd do without either one of them.

"I heard you and Daddy talk about puppies," she says and turns to face him, climbing onto his lap, a mess of small legs and arms. She looks up at him, big blue eyes and cute little freckles and a small smile on her lips and Blaine knows, he just knows, that his heart belongs to her.

"And what exactly did you hear?" he asks, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Her hands come up to grip the lapels of his jacket and she kneels on his lap so she can stand a little taller.

"I know Daddy doesn't want a puppy but you do," she starts, smiling mischievously. "But we can make him get a puppy because he loves us and he likes it when we're happy. He told me so."

"Oh, really now."

"Yep! And having a puppy will make us happy. So how can he say no?"

Blaine laughs and kisses her forehead. "That sounds like very good reasoning to me, kiddo. Wanna go tell your dad that?"

Roxie doesn't even answer — she jumps off his lap, almost kneeing him in the crotch yet again (he really needs to learn to tell her not to sit like that) and runs off to Kurt's office. When Blaine catches up, she's already talking up a storm, going off about puppies and what a wonderful addition it would be to their family.

Kurt looks up and smiles at Blaine, and Blaine knows they're definitely getting a puppy.


End file.
